Heartless
by uchihakiriko
Summary: She didn't know why it was so hard to lace love into his heart. She thought he was heartless. But when she's turned into a human, she finds he may not be heartless after all. But after that, will she go back to heaven? After all, she's a goddess. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Black and White

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… Hi? Uh, R&R?

-----------------------------------------

" I've got everything… guess I can make my way back…" A pink haired spirit murmured happily.

" Sakura…" A voice called from the shadows. " Goddess of love…"

" Who's there?" Sakura turned sharply.

Silence.

The goddess decided to ignore it and walked on. Surely it was nothing… right?

Wrong.

-----------------------------------

" Team seven; Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino." Iruka called.

" But, Iruka-sensei! Why did I have to get stuck with THAT loser of a ninja!" Naruto got up and began whining.

" Shut up Uzumaki!" A fist landed promptly on the loudmouth's head. He dropped down, revealing the blonde Ino.

" Tch. You poor loser." Sasuke smirked.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

" Settle down already! I need to finish calling out the teams!"

--------------------------------------

" Hiii, Sasuke-kun! I was wondering if-"

" No."

" Oh, then how about-"

" No."

" Okay, then can we-"

" NO."

" Just shut up Ino!" Naruto groaned. " You're going to kill Sasuke-teme."

" WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM!?" She shrieked.

" Okay, okay! Sorry!" Naruto backed away nervously, bumping into someone.

" You should watch where you're going." A silver haired, masked face appeared over Naruto's head.

" OH DEAR KAMIKAZE SAVE ME!!" Naruto shrieked.

" Idiot…" Ino muttered. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to walk past.

" Woah, woah there. I'm Hatake Kakashi, your squad leader." Kakashi opened his eyes. Sasuke stopped, but continued to walk.

" Like I care."

" Well, it's a good thing you're walking exactly where I need you three to!" The Jounin grinned. I wonder if you could figure that out, mask and all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small, petite body fell from the sky. A rather holy glow surrounded her, and though unconscious, she knew she was alive. Her pink hair floated in front of her as she fell, and she wondered if she would live.

'Of course I'll live.' She coaxed herself. 'I'm a goddess.'

But deep inside, she knew what happened just now was utterly devastating and she was now helpless.

A **mortal**.

She blinked, and slowly opened her eyes. That small miracle didn't last long, however, as a split second later her body made contact with the ground. She sighed, and passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

" ALL RIGHT!! I'M GOING TO PASS THIS TEST AND PROVE THAT I'M THE BEST NINJA OF ALL TIME! HAH!" Naruto raised a finger at his new sensei. Kakashi ignored it.

" All right, I want each of you to tell me a little about yourselves before we start on our 'exercise.' You can start." The man nodded at Ino. The girl smiled pleasantly.

" Well, my name is Yamanaka Ino first of all. Quite an attractive name, isn't it?" She grinned. " My favorite thing to do is… My hobby… I…." She looked over to the raven-haired ninja and blushed. Kakashi sweat dropped.

" Looks like all girls can think about at this age is boys…" He muttered. "Next!"

" My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My favorite food is Ramen, what I hate most is waiting for ramen, what I love most is a cup of ramen…"

" Interesting kid, this boy…" Kakashi muttered.

" And I'm going to be the best ninja in the world!" He finished with a wide grin. Kakashi's eyes widened.

" I was right! And you, with the scowl!"

" My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have no hobbies, nothing I love most, nothing I hate, except…

The one I want to kill."

" Interesting…" Hatake Kakashi chuckled nervously.

" What about you?" Naruto frowned. " We don't know ANYTHING about you yet!"

" Oh yes, my name is Hatake Kakashi."

Silence.

" That's it?"

" Time for our exercise!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" See these bells?" The man held up two, small bells. He made sure everyone saw him, then attached them to himself. " Your goal is to steal them from me. If you do not come at me with the intent to kill, you will fail. Got it?" He stared at them. They all gulped. With the exception of the Uchiha, of course.

" But, Sensei, why are there only two bells? There are three of us." Ino pointed out. Kakashi grinned.

" Smart girl we have here." (NOT!) " You have to get these bells before lunch. The one of you that doesn't get a bell will be tied to a stump and will not be able to eat these bento boxes, okay?"

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

A flash.

Smoke.

And dust.

When the smoke cleared, Kakashi was holding Naruto at an arm's length, smiling.

" I didn't say go, okay? But at least you came at me with the intent to kill. That's good enough for me."

" So this is a Jounin's full power." Sasuke grinned. " Interesting."

" GO!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" That idiot." Sasuke grinned. Naruto was charging at the Jounin headfirst. The smart thing to do, he decided, was to find a good position and use a surprise attack. That would surely get him. He hopped off a tree branch and landed on the ground. He began to walk on the soft grass, looking for a good place. He smirked to his-self, guessing Naruto was having no success and Ino was still dreaming.

" Ow!" he nearly tripped over something. Looking down, he saw a person on the ground, unconscious. He bent down to check her pulse. Good, she was still alive. But then again, he thought, why do I care? But something made him stay.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes. Oh, I should have never gone out so late. Now I'm dead, and stuck as a mortal until my powers return. I sat up.

" Where am I?"

" You're awake. That was quick." A cold, metallic voice sounded from behind me. I sharply turned around to see a raven-haired boy, but winced immediately. I managed to see the headband he wore, though. He must be a ninja.

" Ow…" I grit my teeth and rubbed my wound. My hand passed over it instinctively and began to heal it. I knew it was no big deal, as they had medics down here, and the only difference was that I had more chakra. Of course, this genin couldn't sense it. Heheh.

" Why do you have such a large amount of chakra?"

Damn.

" Luck, I guess." I panicked slightly. He didn't notice. Sheesh, that stuck up boy.

" You seem pretty weak, though you have so much chakra. What a waste." My temper flared up.

" Who are you calling WEAK, Uchiha Sasuke?" I demanded. I stopped short, realizing that I shouldn't know his name, but he shrugged it off. I guess he's popular or something. He's the hardest person I've ever tried to make fall in love.

" You couldn't touch me in your state." He continued. " We have to get you to a hospital."

" I can heal myself, thank you very much." I spat. Concentrating my chakra, I let out some of my pink chakra and immediately all my scratches disappeared. He looked at me, interested.

" Follow me."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Short, I know… But plz review!

I'm free to any suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2

Heartless

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm still wondering why I wrote black and white instead of heartless… T.T

Oh, and btw aizi, she was unconscious… I wonder if that would do anything… Well, actually I don't know… Thanks for pointing that out to me!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi had just dispensed of Naruto into a conveniently placed nearby river, when he felt an enormous amount of chakra approaching. One, he recognized: Sasuke's. But the other one was much, MUCH larger, and he had no idea who's it was. In fact, the amount was so large; it could have been more then the nine-tailed fox's chakra itself! Sasuke brushed some leaves away and entered the clearing, supporting Sakura. Her arm was around his back, and the two limped towards the Jounin slowly. Ino felt a rage build up and immediately jumped out.

" Who the heck is that girl? Just look at her! She has a HUGE forehead, PINK hair, and-"

" An enormous amount of chakra I could use to kill you if you don't shut up." Sakura glared at the blonde, who squirmed.

' Hn, pathetic. For insulting me like that, she's going to be doomed with no love life! Muahahahahaha! Or at least until I get my spiritual energy back…' A grin was plastered on Sakura's face as Kakashi calmly walked towards them.

" My, my. Who's this?" He looked at her questioningly.

" Sakura. Haruno Sakura, pleased to meet you, Hatake Kakashi." She figured it was no big deal, as he was widely known.

" Ah, pleasure to meet you too, Sakura." He looked at Sasuke, then to her. " Sasuke, do you know this girl?" The raven-haired ninja shook his head.

" She was unconscious when I found her, and she woke up three minutes later." Kakashi shrugged.

" Well, it's just about lunch time."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHY AM I THE ONE THAT'S TIED TO THE STUMP!?" Naruto yelled furiously.

" Because though they did nothing, you did and failed miserably." Kakashi smiled. (Sorry for OOC-ness) Naruto scowled. " Ino, I'm going to have to ask you to share with Sakura over here." Ino frowned, but did as she was told to. " I'm going to go do something. Naruto is NOT to touch any food or the consequences will be very severe." He spoke this with a gleam in his eye.

" Eat up." Ino offered Sakura her share. Sakura was about to, as the smell was horrifyingly delicious, but heard Naruto groan. Surely he was hungrier…

" Here." Sakura held the box out to him. Ino gawked.

" What are you doing, you IDIOT! Kakashi-sensei told us NOT to feed him, or something REALLY REALLY bad is going to happen!"

" I think I can handle it." Sakura grinned. She turned to feed the boy, but a hand stopped her.

" Enough! You HAVE DISOBEYED MY ORDERS!!" Kakashi roared. " AND FOR THAT, you pass." Ino died at that. Naw, she just fainted. But it WOULD have been nice if she had died…

" Wha-?" Naruto gulped, still suffering from the shock.

" If you don't help your teammates, you're scum, lower then trash. Out of all the teams before, none of them have passed this test, and thought only for themselves." Sasuke smirked. Sakura sighed.

' I guess I cheated a little. But oh, well! It's not my fault some of my powers still linger…' She grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked out of the Hokage's building along with my new teammates, quite satisfied. This would give me a living until I could find a way to restore myself. I'm not quite DEAD, I decided, but simply weakened. Weakened by a lot. Everyone, I suppose, was happy with the decision. Except for little miss snout face over there. When I get back to heaven, I am going to make sure she lives a lonely, lonely life.

" You get the rest of the day off." Kakashi-sensei mused. " You need to rest up, since tomorrow there will be missions." He poofed away. Naruto ran away laughing and screaming something about ramen. Ino went to dust her cheeks. I took a glance at the Uchiha.

" You want to spar?" I asked. He nearly laughed. Nearly.

" You? Fight me? You don't stand a chance! Chakra doesn't matter if you don't know how to control it." He smirked. In a split second he was on the ground, and I was holding a kunai to his throat.

" Never, ever let your guard down." I hissed and released him. Sasuke blinked, then smirked.

" Looks like this will be interesting. Alright, then, but just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'm going easy on you." I laughed.

" You're not going to have a choice."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew his hair, and he almost looked cute. Almost. But he's still just a stuck up boy. I bet he thinks he's stronger then me. Hah! He's going to get the surprise of his life. I can **feel** the power flowing through me! Some of it's still there, and he's no match for me now.

" Fire style! Fireball technique!"

Okay, I was NOT expecting that. But it was no match for me, anyway. I held up a hand.

" You're being stupid, not moving!" He said.

" Never underestimate your opponent." I retorted. A small amount of chakra was released, then a bit more. A large, pink shield was formed in front of my hand, and fireball bounced right off! It flew right back to the Uchiha.

" How's that?" I retorted. He seemed surprised, that I used a technique without saying anything, or doing any hand signs, but he didn't show it. He simply dodged it, and the fireball crashed into the trees behind him, changing the battlefield.

" My element is fire." He glared. Obviously, he thought I was underestimating him.

" Well, what a surprised. Mine is water." I grinned. A huge wave suddenly appeared from behind him.

" The first heart: Crashing waters!" I called out. (T.T Yes, it's weird. Forgive me.) The waves crashed down onto him, and froze him. On my command, the ice crumbled, and Sasuke crashed onto the ground, panting. He seemed to hate me, I could see that. But it wasn't surprising, seeing from heaven I could make someone love him, but he remained emotionless. The next words came as a surprise.

" Are you a Jounin?" I shook my head.

" Of course not, idiot." He looked surprised.

" Teach me." Now THAT took me by surprise and I nearly fell over.

" All right. But it's going to be hard." I laughed evilly. I'm going to make him regret even asking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.T It's short again…

Forgive me for: Grammar mistakes, weird names, and the shortness of this chapter.

Plz review! Thanks to those who actually review! You make me feel special, and know that you care! - w -


	3. Chapter 3

Heartless

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi. 0.o

Well, I was going to put off the plot for a wee bit longer, but I changed my mind…

Hope you like it! R&R!

Psst… Btw, I don't own Naruto. T.T

If I did, well, you don't want to know. -.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Damn you woman!" Sasuke growled under his breathe as he continued.

" Hah! Give up already, huh, SUCKER!" I cackled. But maybe that's a bit too harsh…

But seeing his determination, I have no idea why it's so hard to do five thousand laps around Konoha, and then swimming thirty three hundred laps around a lake. I mean, it's no big deal, right?

" Shut up! I can keep going!" He said stubbornly and went on, ignoring the pain that was surely bothering him. I found myself looking at him. Argh! No, bad Sakura, I told myself. I'm only here until I find a way to get my spiritual energy back. Yes, that's right.

Don't break the rules.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" My, my. Looks like the goddess of love is starting to feel for a mortal." The snake god slinked into the shadows. " I wonder if she'll ever find me. After all, I'm known as the only god to live down there. Well, since I injected a little of my magic, I'm going to play around with her a little."

" Orochimaru-sama, are you talking to yourself again?" A boy with glasses entered the chamber. His hand twitched. The snake god rolled his eyes and grinned.

" Why, yes I am. But it's none of your business, Kabuto. You are my slave, after all. Remember your family…" Kabuto gulped at these words and nodded weakly. His hand stilled.

" Yes sir, Orochimaru-sama sir." The snake god chuckled and clenched his fist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ugh!" I clenched my stomach. Something flew out of my mouth, foul and stinky. Sasuke stopped and started towards me. I dropped to the ground and panted.

" Sakura, are you all right?" he asked. I didn't hear any concern in his voice, and didn't expect any.

" No. Get back to training, now!" I spat. Another drop of blood fell down. Damn! When the snake god bit me, he must have deposited poison into me! Sasuke knelt down with me.

" No way."

" I need to… get to that…" I felt myself weakening.

" Get where?" Sasuke demanded.

" Shut up. You don't need to know."

" What do you expect me to do then? You're WEAK, damn you!" He yelled. Okay, THAT was it.

" SHUT UP!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERFERE AND THAT MEANS TO **NOT** INTERFERE! HOW STUPID ARE YOU? YOU'RE JUST A PATHETIC, MERE MORTAL THAT THINKS YOU'RE SO GREAT! AND GUESS WHAT? YOU'RE NOT!" I screamed. Sasuke shut his mouth and looked at me in an odd way. Damn, did I just say…?

" Mortal? What the hell are you blabbering on about?" He glared at me. Water had clung to his hair, and it dropped onto my face. I felt the refreshing coolness of the water.

" You don't want to know, trust me." My voice was hoarse after yelling so loud. If I had thought something was surprising, trust me, nothing yet compared to what happened next.

" I want to know."

" Why? I just told you not to interfere!"

" Because I want to help you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Oh, that's so sweet." Orochimaru mooned, tracing his hand over a large amethyst. An image reflected in the mineral. Sakura sat on the ground weakly, saying something. Sasuke sat across from her, panting from the training she just made him do, nodding every once in a while. " Isn't this boy rumored to be the last of the Uchiha clan, besides dear Itachi-kun?" The snake god glared at Kabuto. The silver haired boy adjusted his glasses and nodded.

" That's right, sir."

" Well then, that's interesting… Kabuto, would you like to have some fun?"

" Define 'fun.'"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

" There you have it." I finished. Sasuke stared at me, as if not really believing me, then sighed.

" I'm supposed to believe you…"

" Yes you are." I rolled my eyes. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes.

" You're not trying to play a joke on me?"

" Why the heck would I do that with this poison in me?" I cried out, frustrated. " My goal is to get it out as soon as possible!"

" You could heal yourself, or take it out." He pointed out.

" Why you- Listen up here! I would NOT inject poison into myself to play a trick on you! Use your head, dumb ass!"

" But you might be lying about the poison." He smirked. Wow, and he was the one who wanted to help me! I growled in frustration. A large amount of chakra began to pour out as I slowly stood up.

" If you're going to help me, then do it! Otherwise, get lost. Although, I don't know how a **mortal **like you could help." I smirked. That would get him for sure. I winced, feeling the poison again, but managed to stay upright. The pink chakra flowed around me freely and my eyes met his. I bet he felt the power crushing him, though I felt nothing at all, so I said nothing. He simply stayed on the ground.

" You're going to attract too much attention." He said quietly. Oh no! I forgot about releasing too much chakra! I quickly toned down the power, and he was able to stand up.

" Are you going to help or not?" I shot. He grimaced and nodded. I smiled silently and thanked him, and then quickly cut the flow. Suddenly a kunai flew straight in front of us, right at my feet.

" Don't move."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSEEEE!!!  
Did I break the mood?

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Heartless

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meh… THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!! I thrive on your words! XD

No, seriously! Your reviews make me feel so much better about not owning Naruto and updating! Lol -w-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I picked up the kunai cautiously and sniffed it, and immediately regretted it as it had the scent of snakes all over it. Wait a minute.

Snakes? I looked up.

" Well, well. Looky here. Our dear goddess of Love has been demoted." Kabuto snickered. I scowled.

" Who the heck are you?" Sasuke yelled.

" Perhaps dear Sakura can answer that." The man smirked. Sasuke turned to me.

" He's… the only mortal I know that's ever visited heaven because he's bound to the God of Snakes." My eyebrows furrowed as I glared at him.

" What do you want?" I asked.

" Well, what do you think?" He laughed slyly. " Do you want to get rid of that poison?" My heart froze, and my blood ran cold.

" Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

" T-The temple?" I stuttered out, unsure.

" That's right." Kabuto nodded. No. Way.

" The temple of the snake? You're kidding! That's probably the most dangerous place on earth and heaven!"

" Earth and Heaven?" Sasuke asked again, confused. The poor boy.

" The Snake Temple serves as a ladder between Heaven and Earth," Kabuto explained. I swallowed the lump in my throat. " Long ago, the gods would visit humans through that temple, and would have festivals and make peace. But the darkness of most parts made Orochimaru-sama hunger for it, and he drove everyone out. Those who were not so lucky were killed, and their chakra and spiritual energy were all drained. Because it was so feared, people no longer went there, and as a result, forgot it completely." I was shivering, knowing that no one that went would survive.

" It's rigged with traps and poisons of all sorts." I whispered. " Snakes of unimaginable size and power that dwell in the dark, poisons that kill you instantly or torture you to death."

" How long ago was that?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed, ignoring my fears. The stupid boy! He's going to get himself killed!

" Many, many eons ago. However…" Kabuto's grin widened. " There is one person who's been there and survived… The legendary Uchiha." I wonder if that struck a nerve in Sasuke, because his face became red, fury scribbled all over it. Kabuto smiled cruelly and continued. " The one man, who through darkness, recently found out how to live forever, his strength surpassing that of the gods, so much that the Snake God himself could not kill him. He still lives now, lurking in the shadows with his teammates, whose strengths, although weaker then his, strong beyond beliefs. His name-"

" Uchiha Itachi. My **dearly beloved **brother." Sasuke grit his teeth, emphasizing the words dearly and beloved.

" His… brother?" I managed to mutter out.

" Ah, yes. The mighty, god-like human. He-"

" – Killed off the whole clan, MASSACRED even his FAMILY, left me there to weep in front of their DEAD bodies, and told me I was WEAK! HE IS NO GOD FIGURE, EVEN FOR THE LIKES OF YOU! HE DESERVES TO BURN IN HELL!" The Sharingan wheel blazed clearly in Sasuke's eyes and even clearer was the intent of murder.

" Stupid." Kabuto grinned. " He killed off the devil. And you know, there must always be a Superior God and Devil, meaning-"

" Uchiha Itachi is the devil himself?" My eyes widened in shock.

" Yes, Sakura." Kabuto smiled evilly. " The story of how power and darkness one achieves can give you even more. He can't burn in hell because he lives there." Sasuke's eyes snapped back to regularity, irritated, but I was still shivering. My title now seemed stupid. Goddess of _love_? Seriously! I felt my rage build up, and felt weak at the same time. Damn, this ego of mine.

" We'll be there."

" Meet me here, at midnight. One minute late, and you will cease to exist."

---------------------------------------Suspenseful creeps… Ugh…----------------------------------

I sat at the edge of the lake, with Sasuke behind me, twirling my pink hair, unsure. My stupid mouth had dragged us into this, and now… now I understood why Sasuke's heart was so closed, so walled. He had no need for love, for _**me**_, when revenge loomed everywhere he went. I felt stupid for hoping, and even more so when I saw Kabuto approach the lake.

" Seems you got here early." He acknowledged our presence.

" You said something about being late, but nothing about being early." I countered. "Looks like Mr. Snake's got you pretty tied up." He winced.

" Tied up, yes, but not me." He looked away. " My…" His voice sounded hurt, along, and vulnerable. I looked up questioningly, as did Sasuke. Did I just say something wrong? His eyes were twitching, as if about to cry. Oh, no, please don't…

" Who?" I asked softly, this time, not wanting to hurt him. I just HAD to be the goddess of love, huh?

" My troubles and problems don't concern you, or that boy." His voice was back to its metallic, cool tone. He beckoned to Sasuke and I to follow him. I got up and ran across the water, and Sasuke followed. I brushed the strands of hair that had gotten into my way and I wondered what I just got myself into.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it. This chapter was done entirely in Sakura's POV, though, so if it's confusing, please tell me and I will fix it.

Actually, this chapter seems confusing to me, too. Sorry for no action. X3

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!

No…?

Not even with ice cream with SasuSaku and sugar sprinkled on top? (Pouts)

OMG I UPDATED! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!  
R&R!!!!!! X33333333333333333333333333333


	5. Chapter 5

Heartless

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG!! Thx to all that reviewed I really appreciate it! It motivates me to actually not quit Fanfiction, and… REVIEWS RULE!! Heheh… Um… If you like getting review on YOUR storied, then you know how I feel.  
Once again, I (sadly) don't own Naruto… T.T

OOH! I wonder if this'll end up better than Blossom of Konoha… Oops, sorry! READ ON, READAHS! READ ON!! Btw, are any of you interested in Bleach? IchiRuki in particular? No? Dang…

Warning: SNAKES!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in Konoha, in an overgrown forest, lies a large building, dark, tall and gloomy. It has been forgotten over the years and nobody has been there for a long time. That's mostly because the ground around there is littered with bones, animal and human alike, covered in strange, blue-purple marks. Huge vines and bushes as well as thorns block it, but fortunately Kabuto knew a way through all of it. He dove into a stream and motioned for the other two to follow. I didn't know whether this was a trap or not, but I figured even if it killed us, Kabuto would die as well, and surely Orochimaru would not want to lose him. I didn't know it was nearly the other way around. Sasuke fastened his headband and leapt after Kabuto. Hesitantly, I followed as well. The water was cold and icy. Kabuto turned around, and motioned for us to enter an underwater cave.

' Is this guy delirious?' I thought furiously. 'We're all going to lose breath down here!' Sasuke must have been thinking the same thing, judging by the glare he gave Kabuto. The man turned around, rolling his eyes. Bubbles were rolling out of his mouth! I gasped, and expected myself to choke to death, but found I was breathing. I let out a sigh, and then wondered if I could talk underwater here as well.

" It's okay. Those who do not bring swimming equipment can breathe, and those who do cannot." Kabuto said dryly.

" That's ironic." I rolled my eyes.

" Where are you taking us?" Sasuke demanded.

" The temple, stupid." Kabuto grinned. " This is a secret passage. (DUH) It's not far. We should be there quite soon."

" Define soon." Sasuke growled. Kabuto ignored him and continued to swim. I started, and followed him as well. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My pink hair floated in front of me as I too followed Kabuto. I saw an opening not that far ahead. That must be where the temple is. My eyes narrowed as I thought about the spiritual energy I had lost. How in heaven's name would I get it back? Another thought crossed my mind. Did the temple stretch to hell as well? That would be amusing, I found myself thinking, if just a building could reach the heights of heaven, earth and hell. We all burst through the opening, into the fresh air. What we saw next was close to horrifying.

---------------------------­­­­­­­­­SasuSaku 4ever!! --------------------

" Eep!" I shrieked. I leapt up and tried to fly to avoid all the writhing creatures. Kabuto grinned.

" It's the Snake Temple, miss. What did you expect?" His eyes twinkled in amusement. Sasuke thought this was hardly amusing.

" These snakes are huge." He said calmly, yet stayed his distance. " And colorful as well. Aren't they poisonous?"

" Of course they are! Last person that got bitten died in a new record of 2.81 seconds. I guess the more blood these snakes get, the more venomous their poison becomes." Kabuto smiled. " They won't bite me, but I'm not so sure about you two." I let out another squeal and gulped, edging towards Sasuke. He muttered something about Love goddesses not being used to snakes. Well, wudduya know? He's right.

" Then we'll kill all of them." Sasuke scowled.

" Oh, heaven's, no! That won't do! If you kill them, the king snake will be woken up, and even Orochimaru-sama doesn't want that!" Kabuto said with a hint of sarcasm.

" I thought Orochimaru was the king snake." I said nervously.

" No. He's more like… a prince, or a duke." Kabuto grinned. " That's all I'm going to say." He started to walk forwards. For the first time since we got there, I forgot the snakes and looked up. A huge, crumbling, stone temple rose ahead of us. And by huge, I mean HUGE!! I tried to look at the top, but it was too high, and I saw none. My eyes wandered down, and… saw the temple was _floating_! There wasn't any earth around the temple, just blank, misty, nothingness, and it stretched down south as well.

" Surprised?" Kabuto's odd voice shook me out of my thoughts. Sasuke kept staring down at the mist as if he would see his brother there. He looked tense and ready to attack at any minute.

" How are we going to get there?" My voice was shaking. I guess I really am scared of snakes. Kabuto took a step forward onto the blank nothingness. I winced, expecting him to fall, but he stayed on the air as if it were solid ground. Sasuke blinked, amazed. (Wow, I didn't know THAT was possible.) We followed hesitantly. The closer I got to the temple, the smaller I felt. I was used to looking DOWN at things as a goddess, so looking up at something just made me feel even weaker as a mortal. Sasuke rolled his eyes at my fear and walked on ahead.

" Stuck up Uchiha." I muttered under my breath.

We entered the musty, dark temple. It was so cold, and I felt my skin prickle. We walked past many corridors, some which were only dimly lighted by a torch.

Eventually, we arrived a large door, and saw that many weird marks were on it. Some looked familiar, in fact.

" What does that mean?" I asked, pointing at them. Kabuto grinned slyly.

" It means, 'Do not bother King of Snakes or he shall swallow you whole. Play with his temple and you will be poisoned with venom that lasts for many years, slowly eating its way out of you.'" I could have sworn Sasuke flinched when Kabuto said the last sentence.

" And do not kill any snakes, or the King of Snakes will summon the red-eyed mortal."

" How come you can read it?" He demanded. I wondered the same thing.

" That," Kabuto rolled his eyes. " Is an easier one. I cannot read snake, but God of the Snakes can. Quite amusing, really."

" What I find amusing is the fact that this 'King Snake' is stronger than Orochimaru." I frowned. Kabuto narrowed his eyes and put his hand on the door. It lit up with chakra, starting with his body, stretching from his body to the whole entire door, and it awkwardly jerked open.

" It's dark." Sasuke remarked dryly.

" Get used to it." Kabuto shot back with the same tone. Suddenly, a sword shot out of the darkness, and went straight through my arm. I staggered to the ground.

A single drop of blood fell.

" Hello, Sakura. Remember me?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you want to know what happens, review! And if you don't, review anyways!  
IF YOU LIKE CHEESE THEN REVIEW!!  
AND IF YOU DON'T, SHAME ON YOU! REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

Heartless

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you want to know what happened? Well, what would you say if I said I wouldn't tell you? Well, I guess I can't, because otherwise there would be no point in posting this chapter. I don't own Naruto!

_**SHORT CHAPTER ALERT! SHORT CHAPTER ALERT! SHORT CHAPTER ALERT **_ wooot…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More blood fell out of my arm, and I could have sworn if felt off, but when I looked down it was still there, but the blood was pouring, and the pain kept on getting worse and worse. The sword was incredibly familiar, though… Wait! Isn't that…?

Tsurugi!

Sasuke looked at me, eyes widened. I fell to my knees, and coughed out something… red.

" His aim seems a bit off nowadays, as there's nobody venturing here anymore. You're lucky, Sakura." Kabuto adjusted his glasses. Tsurugi retreated back into the shadows.

" Welcome back, Sakura." I froze. That voice was the same as…

---Flashback---

"Sakura… Goddess of Love…"

---End Flashback---

The same day my spiritual energy had been stolen… my aura. It was Orochimaru, all right.

" Sakura…" Sasuke dropped down and helped me back up. " Your arm…" His voice actually sounded… normal. I looked at him for the first time since we came, and he looked absolutely horrified-almost like a little boy. I wonder…

" Ouughh…" I groaned. The pain cut off all of my thoughts. A pale, slim figure came out of the shadows.

" Why, hello. I figured that you would come." The Snake God grinned.

" You…" I spat out, disgusted.

" Oh, my! You remember me! Dear Sakura-chan, I'm flattered." He grinned and licked his lips. Sasuke frowned.

" Who are you to talk to her like that?" Sasuke hissed.

" I'm of a higher rank. I do believe that's enough." Orochimaru rolled his eyes. Kabuto walked towards the god.

" Let me see them now."

" No." Orochimaru's answer was clear, spoken with no hesitation.

" What? I did all that you asked from me! Why not?" Kabuto's eyes narrowed. " I need to see that they're safe."

" We're not done here." The God turned to Sasuke and me. " I need a new body for the immortality spell, and this boy here looks perfect."

" No!" I yelled. " Sasuke, you have to get out of here!"

" I'm not leaving you." Sasuke replied, his voice barely level.

" Sasuke, you don't understand! What he's about to do now has a 50 chance of killing you!"

" If I leave, you're going to get killed." Sasuke grit his teeth.

" If you don't leave I'll get killed anyway!" I cried out, desperately.

" No." He replied stubbornly.

" That's so sweet! He's gotten feelings for you!" Orochimaru gooned. " No matter. Listen here, boy. I'm going to strike a deal with you. Let me perform my spell, and the goddess over there lives. Don't and both of you die, just like that." He grinned.

" Don't do it! He's not going to keep his word!" I pleaded. Sasuke seemed distressed as he looked back from me to the deadly Snake God.

" I will keep my word. In fact, I'll even throw in the location to her spiritual energy to restore her back to her rightful place." Orochimaru cackled.

" I'm fine! I just don't want two dead bodies lying around! Leave! Get out of here!"  
" If you do, I'll kill you both." Orochimaru warned. Immense amounts of chakra began pouring out. Sasuke growled, narrowing his eyes.

" I-"

------…..-----

I just wanted a cliffie. That's the only reason why I put it as a short chappie.


End file.
